pumpkinsparchmentfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Etiquette
Algemeen Eerste kennismaking Mensen die goed opgevoed waren stelden zichzelf nooit voor aan een vreemde: een derde partij deed dit voor hen. Dit werd meestal gevolgd door een buiging/revérence van de zojuist voorgestelde mensen, al hoeft dit niet altijd (zie: begroeting). Mensen werden altijd voorgesteld met hun titel (Mrs/Mr/Miss of, respectievelijk, mevrouw, meneer, mejuffrouw). Soms werd er een kleine introductie gegeven, zoals 'ze is mijn nichtje en verblijft deze week bij mij in Bath' of iets dergelijks. Dit is echter niet verplicht. Soms wilden mensen graag aan elkaar voorgesteld worden, maar deed de 'derde persoon' dit niet uit zichzelf. Je kon namelijk niet zomaar iedereen aan elkaar voorstellen: als 'derde persoon' moest je er zeker van zijn dat beide partijen dit wilden en dat het gepast was dat ze kennissen waren. In zo'n geval werd wel eens iets gezegd in de trant van: 'Maar mevrouw, wie is uw bevallige gesprekspartner?'. De derde partij moest altijd toestemming vragen aan de vrouw om haar te mogen introduceren. Op een bal was dit anders, daar mochten mannen altijd voorgesteld worden aan vrouwen. Wel moest de derde persoon eerst even bedenken of de vrouw wel wilde dansen, zodat de man niet afgewezen werd als hij ten dans vroeg. Belangrijk: mannen werden altijd aan de vrouw voorgesteld, niet andersom. Als het twee personen van dezelfde sekse zijn, dan moet de persoon met lagere rang aan de persoon met hogere rang voorgesteld worden. Het is een eer om voorgesteld te mogen worden. Een kort voorbeeld: Mrs Elliot, de gastvrouw, was in conversatie met haar protégé, miss Jennings. Mr Kingsley had dit jonge meisje al opgemerkt en wilde graag aan haar voorgesteld worden. Hij was een goede kennis van Mrs Elliot en liep daarom op haar af, om haar te complimenteren met het fantastische bal dat ze georganiseerd had. Hierop bedankte Mrs Elliot hem, om hem voor te stellen aan haar vriendin. 'Miss Jennings, zou ik u voor mogen stellen aan mijn goede vriend, Mr Kingsley.' 'Aangenaam om u te ontmoeten, Mr Kingsley,' zei het meisje terwijl ze een revérence maakte. 'Insgelijks.' De heer maakte een buiging. 'Miss Jennings en ik waren net de voordelen van lange wandelingen aan het bespreken,' deelde Mrs Elliot mee. Begroeting Vrouwen maakten een revérence als ze een persoon van dezelfde rang of iemand hoger in rang tegen kwamen. Mannen maakten in dezelfde situatie een buiging. Als je een persoon tegen kwam die lager in rang was hoefde er geen echte erkenning gegeven te worden - op een verbale begroeting na dan - maar een hoofdknik was wel zo vriendelijk. Let wel: een revérence of buiging was misschien niet altijd verplicht, het was wel een teken van respect. Docenten, hoe laag hun sociale rang dan ook, werden met respect bejegend. Een ander voorbeeld: als je uitgenodigd wordt voor een theepartijtje van een vriendin die eigenlijk iets onder je in rang is, dan staat het vriendelijk om een revérence te maken. Zij is immers de gastvrouw. Let er wel op dat je als dame van hoge stand geen revérence maakt voor iemand van erg lage stand, dan maak je jezelf belachelijk. Als er een diner gegeven werd en er kwam een vrouw de kamer binnen, dan moesten de mannen opstaan. Ze mochten pas weer gaan zitten als de vrouw ging zitten. Als een man een vrouw tegenkwam op straat die hij nauwelijks kende, dan moesten hij wachten tot zij zijn aanwezigheid erkende met een revérence. Pas daarna mocht hij tegen zijn hoed tikken of een buiging maken. Hij mocht niet met haar praten totdat zij iets tegen hem zei. Als je, als man zijnde, een goede vriendin tegenkwam op straat en ze gaf je een teken dat ze met je wilde praten, dan moest je (als jij ook met haar wilde converseren) met haar meelopen. Het was niet fatsoenlijk om een vrouw staande te houden op straat. Een vrouw mocht nooit iemand negeren (to "cut" someone) als ze aan hem/haar voorgesteld was, tenzij strikt noodzakelijk. Aan de andere kant: alleen een vrouw kwam er mee weg als ze dit deed in een situatie waarin ze gedwongen werd. Denk aan een man die graag een kennis wil zijn en niet opgeeft, terwijl zij aangegeven heeft hier geen behoefte aan te hebben. In dit geval mocht een vrouw een kille blik sturen en een 'koude buiging' maken. Dit ontmoedigde verdere toenadering zonder een belediging te zijn. 'Titels ' Mannen waren altijd Mr (meneer), gevolgd door de achternaam. Ongehuwde vrouwen waren miss (mejuffrouw) en gehuwde waren Mrs (mevrouw), ook dit werd gevolgd door de achternaam. Natuurlijk kwam het voor dat er meerdere meisjes/jongens in een gezin waren. Dat was verwarrend, daar alle ongehuwde meisjes dan dezelfde titel zouden hebben. Gelukkig was hier iets op bedacht: de jongere meisjes/jongens werden aangesproken met hun voornaam en achternaam. Als klein voorbeeld neem ik mejuffrouw Jennings weer. Als zij een jonger zusje zou hebben gehad, Emma genaamd, dan zou zij aangesproken worden met: mejuffrouw Emma Jennings. Alleen bij echte familiariteit werden mensen met enkel hun voornaam aangesproken. Denk aan goede vriendinnen, getrouwde mensen en ouders. Let wel: ouders noemden hun kinderen bij hun voornaam, maar hun kinderen noemden hen 'moeder' of 'vader', niet bij hun voornaam. Vrouwen noemen hun mannen ook niet vaak bij hun voornaam. Broers en zussen doen dit wel bij elkaar. Dansen De man vroeg altijd aan de vrouw of ze met hem wil dansen, nooit andersom. De vrouw had de mogelijkheid om te weigeren, al gebeurde dat niet vaak; het was een belediging en een krenking van trots om geweigerd te worden. Als vrouwen zich niet goed voelden of vermoeid waren was dit natuurlijk wel een geldig excuus om niet de dansvloer op te gaan. Wees in zo'n geval als vrouw dan ook consequent. Een vrouw danste ook nooit meer dan drie dansen met dezelfde man, dit zorgde voor veel geroddel. Men nam dan al haast aan dat je verloofd was. Je mocht ook niet twee dansen achter elkaar met dezelfde man dansen. Voor dansen waren handschoenen nodig, omdat mannen en vrouwen elkaar hierbij aanraakten. Zoals al vermeld; een vrouw mocht een man weigeren, maar let wel: ze moest dansen met de eerste man die haar vroeg, anders mocht ze helemaal niet dansen die avond. Debuteren Meisjes debuteerden ongeveer op hun zeventiende en werden rond die tijd uitgehuwelijkt/kozen een huwelijkspartner uit. Voor deze tijd werden ze echt als kleine meisjes gezien. Ze mochten niet uit zichzelf spreken, alleen als iemand haar iets vroeg. Hierop mocht echter ook alleen met een simpele 'ja' of 'nee' geantwoord worden. Deze meisjes gingen niet naar bals of andere sociale evenementen. Een uitzondering hierop waren de zogeheten family party's. Als er een beperkt aantal gasten uitgenodigd werden voor een etentje, dan mochten meisjes uit de schoolroom (waar ze normaal gesproken in zaten als er gasten kwamen) om mee te eten met de gasten. Jonge meisjes van rijke afkomst droegen altijd wit (status - want je kan een wasvrouw betalen - en reinheid) en hadden hun haren los. Zodra ze debuteren werd van hen verwacht dat ze zich kleedde als volwassenen en hun haren op staken. Veel meisjes bleven nog wit of andere lichte kleuren dragen, vanwege de voorgenoemde redenen. Vanaf hun 'coming out' mochten meisjes in het huwelijk treden. Wandelen/rijden/lopen op straat Als een vrouw met een man liep/met hem paardreed, dan liep/reed de vrouw nooit aan de straatkant, maar juist zo dicht mogelijk bij de muur. Als mannen en vrouwen de trap opliepen, dan liep de man voorop (hoogste rang voorop). Bij het afdalen volgde de man (zodat hij niet per ongeluk een stuk enkel zou zien). Ongetrouwde vrouwen (of vrouwen onder de dertig) moesten altijd een chaperonne bij hebben, anders mochten ze niet over straat. Op bezoek gaan Een vrouw mocht niet op bezoek gaan bij een man, tenzij voor zaken. De man bezocht de vrouw altijd. Tussen drie en vier werden nieuwe kennissen ontvangen, tussen vier en vijf vrienden en goede vrienden na vijven. Deze bezoekjes duurden ongeveer een kwartier en de gespreksonderwerpen waren vooral gecentreerd rondom elkaars gezondheid en het weer. Goede vrienden mochten iets langer blijven. Als mensen niet thuis waren, of als men slechts wilde laten weten dat ze in de stad waren, dan werden er wel eens visitekaartjes achter gelaten. Getrouwde vrouwen lieten hun kaart alleen achter voor de vrouw bij wie ze op bezoek was, de getrouwde man liet er twee achter, voor zowel de vrouw als de man die hij bezocht. Jongere zoons of dochters (in de huwbare leeftijd) werden op de kaart van de vrouw gezet. Er mochten kaartjes achter gelaten worden zonder daadwerkelijk de familie te zien als maar niet vergeten werd te vragen hoe de familie het maakte. Het was onbeleefd kaarten door bedienden achter te laten (tenzij men zijn vertrek/aankomst in een stad aan wilde geven). De gastheer/gastvrouw mocht ook nooit een stoel aanbieden die nog warm was van de vorige gast: rijke mensen hadden genoeg meubelen om een koude stoel aan te bieden. Trouwen In de hogere kringen/de adel werden kinderen vaak aan elkaar uitgehuwelijkt. Hier hadden de kinderen niets over te zeggen. In de gegoede burgerij was het gewoon dat mannen hun eigen bruid uitzochten. Na elkaar ontmoet te hebben op een bal, een paar keer bij elkaar gedineerd te hebben en een paar bezoekjes aan de vrouw gebracht te hebben kon de man een huwelijksaanzoek doen. De vrouw was vrij om hem af te wijzen. Vaak werden verstandshuwelijken gesloten: vrouwen zochten een rijke man met goede connecties en mannen zochten een vrouw met een grote bruidsschat. De huwelijksleeftijd van meisjes was rond de zeventien jaar, voor mannen lag die hoger, omdat zij in het onderhoud van de vrouw moesten voorzien. Mannen waren vaak ook veel ouder dan hun vrouw. Ook kwam het vaak voor dat meisjes omlaag huwden en mannen omhoog. Adellijke dochters huwden dus vaak met mannen uit de gegoede burgerij (neem als voorbeeld Lady Catherine de Bourgh en Mrs Darcy uit Pride and Prejudice, twee zussen, die dochters waren van een graaf en trouwden met rijke, titelloze mannen). Het huwelijk van een dochter was veel minder belangrijk dan het huwelijk van een zoon, daar hij een erfgenaam was. De vrouw met wie hij huwde zou dan bijvoorbeeld gravin worden. Het was dus belangrijk dat de familie van de man wist dat deze meisjes keurig opgevoed waren. Voor een huwelijk was de instemming van de ouders heel belangrijk. In Engeland mochten meisjes niet trouwen tot hun 21ste zonder toestemming van hun ouders. Het kwam wel eens voor dat een jongen en meisje wegliepen naar Gretna Green, net over de Schotse Grens, om daar te trouwen. In Schotland mochten meisjes namelijk vanaf twaalf en jongens vanaf veertien jaar trouwen. Dit werd echter beschouwd als een groot schandaal en het vernietigde de (hopelijk goede) reputatie van je familie. Extra informatie Susanne Knight (Almacks) (Engels) The Laws of Etiquette (Engels) Correct Forms of Adress (Engels) Categorie:Tijdsperiode